deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonny Atma
Jonny Atma, AKA GaMetal, is a character from the GaMetal series of music videos. (This page refers to Jonny's fictional character, not Jonny outside his videos.) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jonny Atma vs. Danny Sexbang Background Jonny Atma, also known as GaMetal (that's pronounced Game Metal, by the way) or previously Jonny Death, is a humble man who makes some of the most kick-ass metal remixes of game music. He's covered almost anything you can think of - Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, Bionic Commando, Pokemon, Ronald McDonald's Treasure Island, Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Tekken, Street Fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Xenoblade, Kid Icarus, Final Fantasy... The list goes on. Death Battle Info Standard Equipment Guitars Jonny has stated he owns 9 different guitars, but only records with 5. Jackson DK2M * AKA the Boo-tar * Most frequently used guitar * White with Boo decal * Used for main parts of a song * Durable enough to crush Goombas and other enemies into pancakes Dean Vendetta 4 * Blue color * Gives off a more metallic vibe Jackson RR3 * Red, V-shape * Used exclusively in old GaMetal but rarely nowadays Dean Tradition I * Jonny's acoustic guitar * Used frequently in acoustic shorts * Jonny plays best on it while on a stool SX Bass * Black with wood trim * Jonny has forgotten the model Keyboards Korg Triton LE * MOD XY controls * Jonny's was bought Used * Stands on its own Korg Triton VI w/ Midi Controller * Replacement for KT LE * Connected to Jonny's iMac Drums Roland Drum Set * Full technological drum set * Equipped with a tuner/metronome Other Musical Equiptment His Voice * Jonny is an excellent singer * Hits an impressive range of notes * Just hearing it causes eargasms Other Equipment/Abilities Weapons Jonny has shown to be able to wield a multitude of fictional weapons over the years. * Dark Pit Staff (Kid Icarus) * Atma Weapon (Final Fantasy) ** A sword from Final Fantasy, supposedly Jonny's namesake * Buster Sword (Final Fantasy) * Laser Gun (Contra) * Link's Shield (Legend of Zelda) * Final Fantasy Spells ** Fire I, II, III * Magic Carpet (Super Mario Bros 2) * Monado I (Xenoblade) * Masked Dedede's Hammer (Kirby) * King K. Rool's Pirate Sword (Donkey Kong) * Mega Buster (Mega Man) * Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Starman (Super Mario) * Galacta Knight's Lance (Kirby) * Blue Falcon (F-Zero) * Natural Killer Cyborg (Mother 3) * Castlevania Whip (Catlevania) * Sonic's Shoes (Sonic Adventure 2) * Ocarina of Time (Legend of Zelda) * Silver Surfer's Surfboard (Marvel) * Wind Ring (Klonoa) * Koopaling Magic Staff (Super Mario) * Pokey's Armor (Earthbound) * Galaxia (Kirby) * Bowser's Clown Car (Super Mario) * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros) ** It's unknown what his Final Smash is * Warp Star (Kirby) Abilities * Explosive Music Notes ** Timed, Instantaneous, etc * Lightning Shred ** Shreds on guitar hard enough to generate bolts of lightning to strike enemies ** Lightning causes enemies to straight-up explode ** Can also create letters * Cloning Shot ** Shooting something with a bolt of lightning ** Causes the item/person to become a GaMetal clone identical to the original * 'Super Music' ** Listening to his music can cause the target to get a surge of adrenaline *** Gives the target superhuman agility, strength, durability * Extreme Athleticism ** Can jump as high as and run faster then Super Mario ** Landed a drop several dozen times his own height * Flight * Teleportation * Werewolf Form ** Jonny transforms into a werewolf at maximum 'ANGER' ** All physical capabilities are stronger than base form * Super Dimentio Form Other Notable Things Waddle Dee Plushie * A plushie that appears at random in Jonny's videos * Doesn't do much, mostly a meat shield Super Sonic and Shadow Plushies * Show up at random in videos * Excellent at playing the piano * Supposedly have the same powers as Shadow and Super Sonic Feats * OHKO'd Dark Bowser with the Atma Weapon * OHKO'd the Dark Star Core with the Atma Weapon * Caused Hitler's skull to explode by listening to his music for less then five seconds * Caused King Hippo's stomach to explode by listening to his music * Destroyed Deoxys's meteor * Swept through an entire level of Super Mario Bros 2 * Shreds on his guitar can cause shockwaves Gallery GaMetal Guy.png|Jonny's in-game appearance. supdimsi.gif|Jonny's Super Dimentio Form. dpsi.gif|Jonny with the Dark Pit Staff. xenosi.gif|Jonny with the Monado I. fbzsi.gif|Jonny with all 7 Chaos Emeralds. oldgametalpic.jpg|Multiple Jonnys, one with a Contra Rifle and another with Link's Shield. mmmmsi.gif|Jonny with the Mega Buster. bbsi.gif|Jonny piloting the Blue Falcon. nkcsi.gif|Jonny in the Natural Killer Cyborg. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Musicians Category:Musician Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Magic Users